I'll Never Forget
by EpicNinjaMaster
Summary: The Final Battle. Lloyd is surrounded by a dark new city. Everything is gone. Until he meets Maria. One-shot on Lloyd.


This is it.

The moment I've always feared.

The Final Battle.

Atop the tower is my father, possessed by the Overlord and wreaking total havoc on Ninjago. Everyone has been turned evil except me. I don't know if the ninja are alright. Only yesterday, the evil Nya took all four of them and Sensei. I have no idea where they are, and if they are a part of the Overlord's massive army. He not only plans to destroy Ninjago, but the whole universe as well. And only I can stop it.

I look up at the stairs leading to the top of the tower the Overlord is perched on. It seems long and dangerous; stone warriors were on every staircase. I don't know how I will get up to the top unseen. It's nearly impossible.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

A little voice echoes in my ear. I turn around to see a young girl, around six or so, under some debris from a fallen building. I run over to help her up. Once all the rubble is cleared, I can see the girl clearly. Her hair is a knotted, red mess and her once beautiful purple dress is ripped apart. Amber eyes meet mine, and I realize that I'm staring.

"Thanks for saving me, Green Ninja," The girl says quietly, "Do you know if my family's okay?"

"I don't know," I answer, "What's your name? I'm Lloyd."

"Maria." She replies, "Are you trying to save the world?"

I nod. She continues, "Well, if you happen to find my family, I would be so happy!"

"What do they look like if I find them?"

Maria shrugs. "I don't know. I haven't seen them in three years, ever since they left me in the orphanage. Daddy said that it was an amusement park, with rollercoasters and games and fun. Mommy told me I could win a prize, even. When I went in, they left me there. And it wasn't fun at all." A tear forms on her cheek. "I tried to follow them. Mommy said she was out to go run some chores with Daddy. They never came back. I thought…that someone got them. That someone took them away. Then I found out that they left me on purpose. They never came to visit. They never sent letters of presents. They didn't even send me something on my birthday. They didn't care anymore."

I am sobbing right now. Why would parents do such a thing, even to a child? Then I remember – Misako did that with me. Garmadon did, too. But at least he cares. They both do. I feel what Maria does, and she becomes a part of my heart. She is so innocent, so young. No one should ever have to go through that.

"I bet they do care," I whisper, "I bet they're out there, looking for you. Don't worry, they'll find you someday. They still care. They always did."

"Thanks, Lloyd," Maria sniffles, "But they're never coming back. They're probably somewhere better now. Maybe they're with the two nice men up in the clouds. Mommy talked about them sometimes. The nice men have the power to create and destroy, and they love us a lot. Maybe they loved Mommy and Daddy so much, they wanted them to join them up in the clouds."

Her words pierced my chest. "No, no, they're still here."

She nods. "It's possible."

"Say," I suggest, "Want to stay with me for now, Maria?"

Maria smiles. I take her delicate, tiny hand in my big one and squeeze it playfully. She squeezes back, giggling. I smile. I will do anything to protect her.

When we reach the staircase, a stone warrior spots us. He calls to his comrades and they draw weapons. I kneel down and tell Maria, "Run as fast as you can!"

"No." She replies, "I'm not scared. You gave me strength, Lloyd. I know you have to get to the top of the tower. I'll get them to chase me somewhere far away. That'll give you some time."

"Maria, don't do it," I plead, "Please! They'll get you!"

"If they do," Maria says, "Then at least I can join Mommy and Daddy in the clouds. It must be pretty up there."

In my mind, I know that Maria wants to find them. I know that they must be dead. But what if they weren't? I look at her wide, gentle eyes and say, "Run fast, Maria. I'll never forget you."

She doesn't respond. The stone warriors are gaining on us. Maria sprints away from the tower. I hide in a nearby barrel and watch the scene unravel. Maria is far away. I climb out of the barrel and start up the stairs. On the third flight I see cheering. There is also a little body, drenched in blood. A silver arrow has pierced her chest right where her heart is. I cry silently.

I'll never forget you, Maria. I'm sorry you had to die like that.

**So…should I make another? Please review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


End file.
